


Sing Hallelujah

by Ravenwolf36



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Castiel being a bit sneaky, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dean can't resist traumatizing his brother, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, M/M, Traumatized Sam, back massages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 01:44:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6591514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenwolf36/pseuds/Ravenwolf36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a rough hunt, all Dean wants is to go home and relax. Castiel wants his hunter to relax. And if there's a little snuggling involved, no one needs to know. Unfortunately, Sam ends up a little traumatized. Read on and see what happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sing Hallelujah

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleAngelCassie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleAngelCassie/gifts).



> So, this plot bunny came about by listening to Panic At The Disco. The title comes from their song, "Hallelujah." I highly recommend you listen to it. I am dedicating this one to LittleAngelCassie who need some fluff and cuddles. I hope she likes it.

Sometimes, coming home to the bunker after a hunt sucked. Especially, after the adrenaline wore off and injuries made themselves known. The first thing that had to be done was taking a shower and then cataloging and cleaning up was next. Dean refused to let Castiel heal him, even though his angel was at full power, Dean didn't want him wasting Grace. Even though, it cost so little Grace to expend in healing. Dean felt that there were more important things that Grace was to be used on. What that was, he wasn't sure. He was used to injuries, it was part of being a hunter and fighting evil sons of bitches. This hunt was supposed to be an easy one. It looked like a simple salt and burn, what they didn't count on was the vengeful spirit they encountered. 

Sam had found a case for them over in Eureka Springs, Arkansas. It was right up there alley, a simple salt and burn or so they thought. They had made the 8 hour trip to the town and had stayed at the Alpine Lodge, which was standard Winchester accommodations. They had spent time interviewing the townsfolk. They learned that one of the town’s founding fathers was killing people on his land. They had decided it was best to use Dean as bait with Castiel and Sam as back up. What they hadn’t counted on, was how powerful this particular spirit was. Castiel had to find the grave and do the salting and the burning, because Sam and Dean both were trapped by the spirit. It was a close call for the brothers, the spirit had a knife to Dean’s throat when it burst into flame and disappeared. Sam was knocked out and Dean was trying to catch his breath. 

Dean was sitting by Sam when Cas showed back up in the abandoned house they were in. He took one look at them and transported them and Baby back to the bunker. Dean wasn’t happy about Castiel using his Grace like that, but he was too worried about Sam to argue at that moment. Castiel had put Sam in his room and had put Dean in his. Dean was sitting on his bed taking stock of his injuries when there was a tentative knock at his door.

“Come in,” Dean says. His door opens to reveal a very concerned angel. Castiel had a frown on his face and was still standing stiffly in the doorway. He was unsure whether or not Dean would welcome his presence. Dean lets out a sigh and motions for the angel to come into the room. 

"I wanted to make sure that you were okay, since you would not let me heal you," Castiel says.

“We’ve talked about this Cas, I don’t want you wasting your Grace on me. Injuries are part of the territory.” Dean tells him.  
"I know that Dean, but as I have told you before, it is a small expenditure to heal you. It would not tax me in any way,"Castiel replies. 

“I know that Cas, but I’ll be fine. I’m used to being injured,” Dean says. 

Castiel takes in Dean’s appearance after he says this. Dean has dark circles under his eyes and there’s a bruise on his cheek from where it had hit a wall when he was thrown across the room. He has a cut on his bottom lip as well. He probably has bruised or broken ribs, though Castiel can’t tell without touching him. Dean also has a long cut on his arm from where the plaster had cut it. It had finally stopped bleeding after Dean had poured some peroxide on it from the First Aid kit in the bathroom. They had several well-stocked first aid kits around the bunker, to keep them from going to the hospital and from questions being asked. 

"Dean, will let me give you a massage? I think it would help you feel better," Castiel asks.

Dean contemplates this request, Cas’ massages are amazing. He ends up completely relaxed and boneless once his angel is done. So, he nods his head and begins to strip off his shirts. Castiel stops him when he goes for his jeans. He wants Dean to leave those on for the time being. He has Dean lay on his stomach, and he straddles Dean’s butt and begins his massage. He puts a little Grace into it, so that he can heal Dean without upsetting him. He starts up by Dean’s shoulders and massages the knots out there, Dean carries his tension in his shoulders. Castiel works on the knots until he feels them unknot, and begins working his way down Dean’s back. He admires the play of muscles in Dean’s back. Dean’s back is smooth and tan with freckles. As Castiel is working he was down, he feels Dean relax. And then, the moans start. Dean is really getting into this massage, it takes everything Castiel has to keep his vessel from reacting. This isn’t about sex it’s about getting Dean to relax and do some minor healing. Castiel can feel the room getting warmer, so he removes some of his clothes. He leans down and whispers in Dean’s ear.

"Would you like to get more comfortable, Dean?" Castiel asks. 

At this point, Dean is utterly relaxed and doesn’t really want to move to take the rest of his clothes off. He just nods his head. Castiel manages to kneel on one knee and reaches under Dean and unsnaps and unzips his jeans. His knuckles brush Dean’s hardness and Dean hisses at the contact. But, Castiel just keeps working the jeans down Dean’s legs and finally pulls them off. This leaves his hunter in his tight boxer briefs. Castiel is down to boxers himself, he resumes his position on Dean’s butt. He has now worked his way down to the small of Dean’s back. He can feel tension there too, he uses a little Grace to ease this. As he’s pondering whether to flip Dean over, he hears soft snores. Dean is so relaxed that he has fallen asleep. Castiel sighs and just lays down next to his hunter. He draws the covers over them and snaps his fingers to turn off the light in the room. Dean snuggles closer to his angel, as if seeking warmth. He sighs in his sleep and snores on.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They sleep for several hours, having gotten tangled up in each other. Dean has a tendency to turn into a cuddle octopus when he sleeps. Castiel doesn’t mind this, he likes waking up to Dean like this. He’s usually the first one to wake in the mornings, and he lays there looking at Dean. It’s usually the only time his hunter looks peaceful and younger than his years. As he lays there thinking, he hears his cellphone go off. It’s playing Panic At The Disco’s “Hallelujah.” A song that Sam thought would be funny to program as his ringtone. Little does he know, that Castiel likes the song and smiles when he hears it. He tries to grab his phone without waking Dean. But that fails as he sees that Dean is awake and scowling at the phone. 

“Why is Sammy texting you?” Dean asks.

"If you let me have my phone, I can answer that question for you," Castiel replies.

“And what the Hell is that song? That’s like some emo shit or something,” Dean says.

"Sam programmed that on my phone. I liked and so I kept it," Castiel says. 

Dean looks at his angel and notices the look on his face. It’s his, “I will smite you face.” Dean is a little afraid of that face, though he will never admit it to anyone ever. His boyfriend is a powerful being and wouldn’t think twice about destroying something that offended him. Dean decided to kiss that look away from his angel’s face. He leans over and softly presses his lips to Castiel’s. He can feel his angel relaxing into the kiss. Castiel gets a hand at the back of Dean’s head and deepens the kiss. He growls a little as he kisses his hunter. He loves kissing him in the mornings, he never gets tired of morning kisses. But, breaks the kiss before things get out of hand. 

"Dean, can i please have my phone now?" Castiel asks.

“Yeah, I guess. You need to see what the Sasquatch wants anyway,” Dean says. 

Dean flops onto his back after saying this while Castiel open his text message. Castiel chuckles at what Sam has sent him and shows the screen to Dean. Dean reads the message and starts to laugh too. Sam is being cautious, he doesn’t want to end up scarred for life. He know what his brother and his angel get up to.

Sam: Is it safe to knock on the door now?

Cas: Yes, Sam. Your brother and I are decent. We’re just in bed.

Sam: OK, I’ll see you guys in a few then.

Castiel doesn’t get to respond to this because Dean snatches the phone out his hand and throws onto the nightstand. He grin devilishly at his angel, planning on scarring his little brother if he can. He starts kissing his way down his angel’s neck. Castiel is moaning the whole time he does this. Dean is straddling his angel’s waist and is having fun pulling sounds out of him. They’re so into the way things are going, that they don’t hear Sam’s knock or the door opening. 

“Hey guys. Oh what the Hell, Dean. Couldn’t you wait?” Sam screeches.

Dean looks over his shoulder at his little brother and chuckles. Sam has his eyes covered and is trying to back out of the room. Sam ends up tripping over Dean’s boots and falls on his ass. Which causes Dean to laugh and Castiel to sit up and see what’s so funny. He has to laugh too. Sam is sitting on the floor in heap looking like a wounded puppy. As Dean and Castiel laugh, Sam flips them off and scrambles for the door. He gets through it and slams it shut behind him. He’s trying to recover what dignity he has left. He’ll have to figure out a way to get back at his older brother.

 

~The End~

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are welcome


End file.
